


Norns

by CatalenaMara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Endgame Fix-It, Gen, Infinity Gems, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: Thanos is not the most powerful being in the universe...





	Norns

By Urðr’s well, the women passed, hand to hand, the shredded cloth of fate, Reality defeating even them.  Their hands were sure and swift; they rewove the cloth, cutting the Titan’s threads short.  They found the best of the hidden pockets in the universe.  They wove the Stones into eternal seclusion. 

Strand after strand the picture grew.  Somewhen, the Jotunn son of two kings let go.  And was caught and brought back home by one who was always his brother in truth if not blood.  The brothers fought wars of mind and spirit and blood and found their worth together.


End file.
